The Placebo Effect
by trycee
Summary: Mulder tells Scully about his past history with women, confessions come from the both of them. Scully is trying to resist Mulder, if she can. Takes place 6 wks before All Things.
1. Chapter 1

**The Placebo Effect**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7, -(6 weeks RIGHT)- Before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

*****Some sexual references.**

*****The Peacock Family is from the X-Files episode HOME, 4th season.**

Mulder lay in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was shaking internally as fear cascaded over his body but he couldn't let her see that or anyone for that matter. His right arm was in a sling while this other hand had been bandaged. They were investigating a case involving stolen black market viruses and diseases. They'd gone to a building in Downtown Washington, D.C. where Mulder's unknown source had instructed them to go and he'd been cornered, beaten and injected with an unknown substance. Mulder had been searching one of the hallways of the building with Scully covering an alternate hall when he was seized by two men, pulled into a back room where they beat him and injected him with a needle. He had screamed out and when Scully found him she noted that they had taken the injection with them, leaving her and the other doctors to guess as to what Mulder had been injected with. He could see the television screen but his mind was racing. They're been everything from vials of the AIDS virus to Ebola virus recovered there by the CDC and he was worried that maybe this time, his luck had run out.

Scully opened the door of his private isolation room. She wore a mask and gloves as she approached him with a clipboard in hand. She walked over to him and then removed her gloves and mask. "Mulder...We ruled out any of the communicable diseases...except..."

"Which leaves?", he said, trying to steady his voice.

"Sexually transmitted diseases," she said slowly.

Mulder's eyes widen and his head fell back hard against the pillow. "What did they inject me with, Scully?"

"From what we can tell...well we don't know...According to the records they kept, there was 50 vials of the AIDS virus they'd stolen and all 50 were accountable. We've yet to determine the number of vials for the other diseases."

Mulder closed his eyes as a tear fell down the side of his cheek. Scully reached out and wiped his tear. "Mulder...it may have been nothing...a placebo..."

"Or it could be more, Scully...so much more..."

"Don't think that," she said, softly, running her hand through the top of his head. "It may be nothing...Mulder..."

She trailed her fingers down the side of his face and Mulder grabbed her hand and placed it near his heart. "You're just as scared as I am, Scully...I know you are and I know what you're thinking..."

Scully looked down to his arm and then lifted her eyes back up to him. She stood there a moment, staring him deep into his eyes. They were telling her that he knew she was afraid that they could never be intimate...and that this was now threatening that prospect. She broke his gaze and slowly removed her hand, placing it back on the chart. "Mulder," she whispered. "I know from your past blood test that you're clean...But as your doctor and because of this situation, I now have to have a base line ...I have to ask you some personal, intimate details..."

Mulder stared into her deep blue eyes and could see the fear in them. "Is the door closed Scully?"

"Yes," she said with a dry mouth. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this...", she said, darting her eyes away from him.

Mulder raised his elbow and nudged it near her fingers. "We need to talk about this...you and me."

"For your history...for the testing," she said, quickly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Scully...could we stop pretending there's nothing between us for one second? We could stop pretending that we don't love each other? Please..."

A tear trailed down her cheek. "Okay," she whispered. "Mulder...", she began. "How long has it been since you've had sex?"

Mulder looked hard into her eyes. "6 ½ yrs."

Scully could feel a wave of both relief and jealousy course through her body. Her face reddened and her mouth twisted up. "6 ½ yrs?"

"Yes," he said, looking embarrassed.

She caught his eye and then looked back down to the form as she scribbled in his answer. "Do you remember the name of the person you were last intimate with..."

Mulder sighed and shook his head. "This is hard for me to explain this to you..."

"Oh god," she said as her body seized up. "Who, Mulder? Diana...Phoebe? Who?", she said, desperately. She felt as if he had just confessed to cheating on her and she wasn't sure why.

"I need to explain it to you, Scully...I know this is for a form...but this is about you and me...", he said, looking her dead in the eye.

"How?", she gulped.

"I was attracted to you from the moment I met you," he said, grinning shyly. "You challenged me...intrigued me...you didn't back down from me...plus you were gorgeous...", he admitted.

Scully looked astounded. "You did...you thought I was gorgeous?", she said loudly.

"Yes...I did...I still think you're gorgeous. You couldn't tell?", he said surprised.

She cast a quick look to the front door as if she were afraid Skinner might walk in any moment. "Actually...I could, Mulder...", she said, focusing back on his beautifully handsome face. "You were a little obvious..."

Mulder laughed out-loud. "Yeah, I guess I was...but...when they split us apart...I felt like I was losing you...and then when Duane Berry took you," his voice cracked. "I wore your necklace...I felt lost without you...I couldn't work hardly...I was useless at work...nothing mattered any more...", he said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Scully...Your mother knew I was in love with you...", he announced. Her eyes grew wide as she stared him in the face.

"My mother knew?"

"Yeah and your sister...They knew from how I was acting...not as a partner...or a friend...but like...like..."

"A lover?", she said incredulously.

Mulder smiled shyly. "Yes...and so after awhile I had to keep on with my cases but I was just working almost mechanically...it meant nothing...not even the X-Files meant anything to me, Scully. I just needed you back..."

She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and then ran her finger back through his hair. He swallowed hard. "Scully there was this girl..."

Scully's hands stilled against his hair line. "Yeah?", she said questioning.

"A vampire girl..."

Scully's mind searched the various files throughout the years. "Killed herself?"

"Yeah," he said, as his eyes fell down. "She knew I was in pain because you were gone," he whispered. "She knew I was missing you...She kissed me and things got a little heated..."

Scully could feel the rush of jealousy increase. "Yeah?", she said softly, unsure of her feelings.

"I couldn't go through with it," he sighed. "But she did do something else," he said, lifting his eyes toward hers.

"Something else," she whispered. "OH!", she said out-loud.

"I felt like I was cheating on you...and we weren't even...we were partners...but...", he said, searching her eyes. "I haven't been with anyone since...", he said, observing her.

Scully's eyes lit up and she cleared her voice, writing in her notes. "And before then?"

"1 yr before that..."

She looked up surprised. "1 yr prior to that, really?", she said shocked. "Mulder that's a long...long time...7 ½ yrs since you..."

"Hence the porno collection, Scully," he chuckled. "I was too wrapped up in finding Samantha," he said seriously. "I got burned by Diana and Phoebe and countless women like them...I was waiting for the one," he sighed. "And when I found her it took several years for me to sit here now...maybe dying," he joked. "Finally telling her I love her..."

Scully's eyes teared up and she buried her head next to his heart. "I love you too Mulder...", she whispered.

"What about you?"

Scully lifted her head off his chest abruptly. "Mulder this is your..."

"Scully, Please just tell me...", he said, pleadingly. "For us..."

"Okay," she nodded. "It's been...", she sighed. "7 yrs..."

Mulder's sat up slowly. "What about..."

"Ed Jerse?", she smiled. "Mulder...I couldn't...He kissed me...it was bad...really bad," she laughed. "He had just gotten a divorce and I was in love with my partner," she sighed, looking into his eyes. She ran her finger near his mouth but removed her hand quickly. "I borrowed his shirt to sleep in and he slept on the couch and I slept in his bed...alone", she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me..."

Her head dropped down. "I thought you'd get jealous...I thought if you realized other men thought I was attractive...you'd care about me..."

"Oh god, Scully...How could you not know I was in love with you?"

She looked back into his penetrating eyes. "I was going through so much then, Mulder...you were acting like an asshole,"

He looked hurt but she touched his cheek with her hand. "I had figured out that something was wrong with me and I was scared that I had cancer and wouldn't get to live my life...I wanted to rebel against you and everything else...", she said quietly. "I have to admit that I was tempted to sleep with him, Mulder..."

She refused to look him in the eye. "I guess it was to show you other men _do_ find me attractive. You made it sound like I couldn't get a date."

"Scully, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever known or seen...You don't think I have to literally beat men off of you on a daily basis? It's tiring...I give them _my look_ to let them know you're taken.._.that you belong to me_..."

A tear fell down her cheek. "I didn't know that...I thought you were attracted to everyone but...me...", she said, looking down to his chest. Her eyes rested on the small patch of hair that could be seen through his hospital gown. "I was scared that you just wanted to be friends...Let me correct myself, I knew you were attracted to me but I thought I wasn't your type and that you just wanted us to be friends."

"I thought you wanted to _just_ be friends," he gasped. "Scully...I've...I've tried so many times to tell you I loved you..."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "How stupid were we, huh?"

"Very stupid," he smiled. "When did you know...that you cared about me, Scully?"

"Mulder...the day I met you...you turned around and I thought, Whoa!", she said, seriously.

A wide grin spread across Mulder's face. "You're just saying that because I said that about you..."

"Mulder! You should know I wouldn't lie to you," she said, reaching out to run her finger's through his chest hair. "I noticed immediately how you invaded my personal space...but you smelled so good and looked so good I couldn't help it," she smiled devilishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, tracing his neckline with her fingers. "Then I remember the date I did go on...My friend Ellen told me to think about dating you..."

Mulder's eyebrows arched.

"But I told her no...", she said, looking up to him. "I didn't want to mix business with pleasure...", she said, timidly. "I went out with that boring dad..."

"Yeah, I remember," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You called and interrupted my dinner..."

"On purpose," he laughed.

She slapped his face playfully. "I was glad you did because he was boring me to tears...I was spoiled by then...by the one person that stimulated me intellectually."

"Scully...you're turning me on which isn't a good thing since I'm in an isolation room..."

She smiled widely. "I remembered how cute you acted about my date...You were_ WAY_ too personal...and when he called for a second boring date, you answered and when you realized who it was you didn't say anything...you just kind of handed me the phone and walked off."

"I did not," he smiled.

"Oh you did," she giggled. "And when I came to join you as you requisitioned us a car, you asked another personal question of whether I was going out with him again...and I knew I wasn't because I wanted it to be with you..."

"You got jealous whenever women came around me," he said, winking.

"Mulder," she blushed. "They were stepping on my territory," she said firmly, gazing into his eyes.

"You are absolutely turning me on Scully," he announced. "Too bad I probably have an incurable disease now..."

Just then a nurse walked into the room, eying the two of them suspiciously. Scully's hands were still resting on Mulder's chest and he had a slight rise in between his legs. Scully quickly snatched a pillow and placed it between Mulder's legs and then looked back to the nurse, daring her to say something.

"Dr. Scully...here's you're test results," she said, eying them both before turning to close the door behind her.

Scully searched through each result. "Mulder...looks like you were given a placebo...All your test results are coming back clean. They found the needle near the woods of the building we were in...It was H2O, filtered not tap," she smiled.

She could see the relief in Mulder's face. He threw his head back against the pillow. "So can I get out of here now, doc?"

"Mulder...you still have a fractured arm, and two broken fingers," she said, touching his hand. He winced.

"Scully, you're my doctor...Doctor me," he said, leeringly.

"Mulder," she said, shyly trying to hide her smile. "Let me finish telling you what I have to say..."

"C'mere," he said, in a low sexy tone. "Come over here Scully..."

"They found a print on the needle but they haven't been able to determine who the perpetrator was even through the FBI's database..."

Mulder motioned with his head for her to come closer.

"Mulder," she whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"Scully...kiss me..."

"No, Mulder," she smiled as she shook her head.

"Why not?", he said, winking. "Scully we confessed our love for each other. I'm free from diseases...let's make this mattress bounce!"

Scully's eyes grew wide and her face turned a bright red that even enveloped her ears. "Mulder!", she said with a giggle.

"Will you please, kiss me...", he whined.

"Okay...but not a real kiss..."

"What?"

"I want our first kiss to be when you have two functioning hands," she snickered.

"Hmmmmm," Mulder nodded. "Okay...but this isn't our first kiss, Scully."

"No, I mean our first REAL kiss...with tongue...", she laughed.

"Oh goodness," he said, alarmed. "Scully..."

She reached over and readjusted the pillow. "Okay...no more talk to get you all riled up Mulder...I need you to save that for another 4 to 6 wks..."

"Four to Six weeks, Scully? How do you expect me to wait that long?"

"Mulder...a man who can wait 7 ½ yrs for the right time can wait 4 to 6 wks..."

He was silent a moment. "I want you to know that the moment these arms and fingers heal...I'm attacking you...so fair warning..."

"Okay," she said, bending down to kiss him on the cheek but Mulder quickly turned so that they're lips met.

They kissed for a few moments before the kiss deepened. Scully pulled away and then glanced up nervously to the window. There was a crowd of nurses and doctor's standing outside the isolation room, watching them. She blushed bright red but then nearly fainted when the crowd dispersed and Skinner was standing amongst them. He entered the room and Scully crashed down into the seat next to Mulder's bedside.

"Ah...Agent Scully...", Skinner said in a serious tone. "Agent Mulder..."

"Sir...", Mulder said with a grin on his face.

Scully looked as if she would faint at any moment but she pulled herself together. "Sir?"

"I ah...I came to see how Mulder was doing," he said, shooting a look over to Mulder whose grin had increased. "But, I see he's doing fine..."

Scully's breath caught and she had to force herself to breath again. "Sir?", she managed to say.

"I see he's getting _one on one_ attention from his doctor," Skinner said with a smirk.

Mulder burst out laughing but Scully looked as if she'd melt into the floor. "Anyway...Just stopped by to check on you," he said, eying them both. "Looks like you're sitting behind a desk for the next few weeks, Mulder..."

"Yes sir," he said, wiping the smile off his face.

"I guess you'll be doing double duty then, huh, Agent Scully?"

"How's that sir," she said in a meek voice.

"Oh you'll have to shoulder most of the work-load down in the X-files and nurse him back to health."

"Since when don't I," she said under her breath but Mulder heard her and gave her a look.

She was too busy eying Walter Skinner to notice Mulder. She couldn't tell if he had made another crack about them being caught kissing or if he was serious so she sat there not speaking. Mulder too remained quiet.

"Well...ah...", Walter said, looking uncomfortable. "Let me know how you're doing. I'll give you two a few days before coming back in...Rest up Mulder...actually rest," he said, pointing a finger in Mulder's direction.

Mulder looked over to Scully who was pale faced with quivering red lips. "Yes sir," he nodded.

"Take care," he said, walking towards the door. "Oh...ah..."

"Yes?", the both said.

Skinner smiled. "Nothing...", he said, turning to open the door.

When he was gone they both blew out a sigh of relief. "He knows now...", she said, shaking her head.

"Forget him...we know now," he said, motioning for her to come back to his side.

She did as he wanted and he kissed her lips again. "Scully...I do love you...you know that don't you...deep in my heart...there's no one else for me...ever."

"7 ½ yrs is proof of that, " she giggled.

"Scully...you're gonna tease me for not wanting to shack up with any other bimbo but you..."

Scully cast a sour look his way and he corrected himself. "No...I mean...I didn't...I meant..."

"I know what you meant, Mulder...No, I won't tease you but as soon as those hands and fingers heal...we'll remedy that for good...", she said, kissing his cheek this time. "I've got to go...I'll take you home with me tomorrow."

"To your place," he said in a tone as if her apartment invitation was the equivalent to the Promise Land.

"Yes," she smiled. "You and me...while you heal up..."

"Okay...", he said excitedly.

"Goodnight Mulder..."

"Goodnight Hot pants...", he smirked.

"What is this _MASH_, Mulder?", she said, shaking her head.

"It was on earlier...Nothing to do but wait for a hot red-headed doctor to come by," he smiled.

"Down boy...Down...", she said, grasping the door knob. "I do love you Mulder."

"I know Scully...and I love you...I want you back here first thing in the morning though...", he said, glancing out the window at the nurses who were still watching their every move. "They don't look too friendly."

She sighed, looking towards the nurses herself. "Okay...Mulder...I'll sign you out...You'll come home with me tonight..."

"That's all I've ever wanted, Scully," he said in a sing-song motion.

She arched her eyebrow and smiled and turned on her heels to sign him out.

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Placebo Effect**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7, ****-(6 weeks RIGHT)-**** Before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

*****Some sexual references.**

*****The Peacock Family is from the X-Files episode HOME, 4th season.  
**

Mulder stood in Scully's living room by her couch, waiting for her to help his coat off of him. He was staring at her lips as she busied herself unzipping his jacket and carefully removing it from his carefully cast broken right arm and his two bandaged fingers. She hung up his coat and then came to stand back in front of him. He was looking down at her and she could feel the heat of his body, so close and alluring.

"Scully, I wouldn't hold it against you if you took advantage of me in my time of need," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She blushed and glanced down nervously. "Mulder...", she said softly.

He waited patiently until she lifted her face back up to meet his eyes and then planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him further down to meet her at her height. The kiss was warm and sensual causing a stirring to go through Scullys body. She broke away from him. "Mulder...you're hurt...I need to take care of you..."

"Thats the way to heal me, Scully," he said, breathing deeply.

She reached up and kissed his soft lips again, a more chaste kiss. "I'm just glad I get to kiss you now...and I will be kissing you as much as I can..."

"Sounds good from my end," he smiled.

She placed her hand on his chest trying to still herself as much as him. She could feel his warm skin through his cotton t-shirt and it sent a tingle through her body. She shuddered and Mulder smiled. "4 to 6 wks, hunh?"

"Yeah...", she said doubtfully. "Let me get your shirt off so you can sleep...".

She lifted his shirt and the glory that was his muscular chest was displayed in front of her. She breathed deeply as she stared and then ran her fingers over the ripples of his chest..."Ohhh...", she whispered.

She looked up to see Mulder's face and could tell he was straining to keep himself from physically reacting to her touch. As clinical as she could she lifted his shirt without touching him as much as she could. She lifted it over each arm and he bent down as far as he could for her to lift it from around his neck. She folded the shirt up and placed it at the armrest of the couch. She gazed up at Mulder, as his face tightened in concentration. She then moved on to his pants and unbuttoned them. Mulder was staring up at the ceiling. His mouth was moving and she could barely hear what he was saying. "Peacock Family...Peacock Family..."

She unzipped his pants and was surprised that mentioning the "Peacock Family" had worked on Mulder to squash any rising of his anatomy. She folded his pants and placed it on top of his shirt and then grabbed it up and walked near her bedroom without looking back to him, where she tossed his clothes into her apartment sized double-stacked washer and dryer. She came back with several pillows and blankets. She placed it on the couch as Mulder continued to stand there still whispering, "Peacock Family."

He then opened his eyes and noticed that she had made up the couch for him. He huffed and then moved past her, walking towards her bedroom. She turned around surprised and followed behind him. "Mulder? You want to sleep in my guest bedroom?"

She watched as he walked straight over to the right side of **her **bed in **her** bedroom and with his few unaffected fingers, he slid the blankets back and then settled himself in the bed.

"Mulder?", she said, surprised.

"Scully...I told you I loved you...you told me...I let you know I'm gonna jump your bones as soon as possible...I think I'm passed sleeping on the couch right now..."

She smiled and then looked down. "Yeah I guess so..."

"Scully, we've slept in the same bed together before..."

She sat down on the side of the bed facing him. "As I recall neither of us got much sleep..."

"There's no fear of flying cows this time and we can snuggle up now without fear...", he said with a big smile on his face. "Come on...get ready for bed..."

She nodded and then got up and grabbed up her nightclothes.

"Ooh...what are you going to wear? Will you model it for me?"

"Mulder...I'm wearing my regular silk pajamas...so no hanky panky..."

"None?", he questioned. "Not even a little?"

She blushed. "Let me get your pillows and prop up your arms..."

"I was going to rest them on something else...", he leered.

"If your like this now...what will you be like..."

"You _will_ find out very soon," he winked.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled. She turned to retrieve his pillows from the couch and then propped up his arm and then placed a thinner pillow near his waist and placed his hand on top of it. She bent down and kissed his cheek and forehead, planting soft kisses all around him. "Mulder...do you think had you not have gotten banged up and given a placebo...we'd even told eachother how we really felt?"

"Scully, I think I would burst open if it'd gone one more day..."

She smiled. "Its hard not to touch you...I look forward to sleeping in your arms..."

"I look forward to having you in my arms too...You belong to me, Scully...You hold my heart in your hands..."

"I won't abuse it Mulder...I'll only love you..."

She reached down and kissed him more deeply, waiting for him to open his mouth and when he did, she plunged her tongue into his hot mouth. They kissed, lapping, searching and moaning. Scully broke from the kiss..."Oh god...4 to 6 wks..."

"Yeah...something tells me we're not gonna make it..."

"I know...you better rest up those bones...", she smiled backing up. "I need a cold shower...", she said, turning to race to the bathroom.

Mulder had a wide smile on his face as he sat with his arms propped up. He listened to the water switching on and waited patiently for what he knew would be a long shower for Scully. When she came out, her hair was damp and she had spread thick cocoa butter all over her body. She was dressed in her silk pajama top and bottom, he hated those pajamas but she looked beautiful with wet hair, which shown her blue blazing eyes brightly. She turned off the light as she slipped into the bed and then pulled the blanket up to his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist and settled her head into his bare chest. They both sighed at the contact. Scully listened to Mulder's breathing as he tried to calm himself down. She gripped him tighter until his breathing softened and she could feel him drift off to sleep. Soon she too was asleep.

Scully awoke practically straddling Mulder. She had somehow wrapped her leg around his waist and fallen asleep listening to his heart with her arm tucked under one of his arm and with her other arm, laying across his chest. "Oh god, Mulder...how did I get on top of you?"

"I pulled you on top of me...", he said, with his eyes still closed. "You kept creeping up on me in your sleep so I pulled you up and then you settled down and went to sleep."

"How did you pull me up?"

"With the power of lust..." he laughed. "To have a gorgeous woman straddle your lap...a man will do anything..."

She slid off of him and looked into his eyes. "I must've been really sleep."

"I know I slept well," he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"I didn't crush you?"

"Your tiny, Scully...short...cute and tiny...your a featherweight..."

"Mulder," she sighed. "How are you feeling..."

"Worst," he smiled. "You slid off..."

She rolled her eyes. "Mulder...you're a pervert."

"Thank You," he said, winking.

"You want me to help you to the shower?", she asked.

"You'll help me _in _the shower?"

"No," she said standing up. "I'll help you to the shower, Mulder...if you're strong enough to lift me up then your strong enough to drop your own boxers."

"What's the fun in that," he said, opening his eyes.

She was speechless as she stared back at him embarrassed. "Get up, Mulder...Take a shower..."

"Or?"

"Or...or I'll kick you out and you can go stink up the hallway," she said, standing up. Her face was strained, frustrated.

Mulder sniffed his underarms. "Do I stink?"

"No," she laughed. "You smell heavenly actually...", she said, quickly turning to walk out of the bedroom.

"You want me don't you?", he screamed out.

She popped her head back in. "Mulder...get up...let me help you with your arms..."

"Will you wash my back for me, Scully?", he said, standing up.

She noticed immediately the protrusion within his pants. She blushed and turned quickly walking back into the bathroom. Mulder walked up behind her and pressed himself against her. A shudder went through her again and she stepped away. "Mulder...my god..."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to nurse you back to health Mulder and your making it difficult," she said, turning back to face him. She kept her eyes on his face. "I need to stay away from you..."

"Why?', he asked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said modestly. "At least until you heal...Let me wrap your hands for the shower."

He nodded and watched as she quickly left. After the shower, she helped him dress in a clean pair of clothes. When they were finished, she put on a fresh pot of coffee and made scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for them.

He sat down on the couch with his arms propped up as she showered and changed and then they were ready to go to the Lone Gunmen's lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Placebo Effect**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 7, ****-(6 weeks RIGHT)-**** Right Before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's owned by Chris Carter.**

*****Some sexual references.**

*****The Peacock Family is from the X-Files episode HOME, 4th season.**

Froehike smiled as he unlocked the series of locks that separated the Gunmen from the real world. "Agent Scully...", he exclaimed. "Always nice to see you coming or going..."

"Froehike!", Mulder said, walking in behind her.

"Mulder...I'm being a perfect gentlemen," Froehike said, with his hands held up. "I didn't lay a hand on her..."

Scully made a face, the thought of Froehike touching her in any form made her cringe. She liked the shorter man but he could creep her out quite easily.

"What happened to you this time, Mulder?", Froehike asked as he eyed Scully from head to toe.

She normally would ignore him but for some reason she was more sensitive right now and so she sat down snuggled up to Mulder who was standing next to the row of computers where Langley and Byer's were engrossed in some computer program. Mulder nodded to her that he understood why she had moved in closer to him and he rested his two wrapped fingers on her lap. She covered his hand with hers. Froehike's eyes perked up at this newest development between the two.

"Ah...Langley...Byers...", he said, glancing from their hands to his colleagues. "Mulder's been busted up again..."

"What's new about that?", Langley said, pushing back from his computer and walking over to Mulder.

"Just one of many injuries, huh Mulder?"

Langley looked at Mulder's hand position in Scully's lap and arched his eyebrow to Froehike. Froehike looked ticked off at Mulder but he was interrupted by Byer's who walked up and noticed the two also. "Ah...interesting...", Byers announced. "What happened Mulder? Why so roughed up?"

"You tell me," he said, raising both arms. "It was your connection that got me beat up...not only that...but I thought I was going to die..."

"He was injected with something that thankfully turned out to be a placebo...What happened boys? Who was your source?"

The Lone Gunmen shared nervous glances. "I'm sorry, Mulder...We didn't realize this was a set-up..."

"He knows," Scully spoke for him. "But what was the purpose of this...send us there, beat up Mulder and inject him with water, for what?"

"Escape...", Mulder said answering her. "They got away because I was in pain but I also thought I was injected with one of those deadly diseases...it was a scare tactic...that allowed them to escape. They could be out of the country by now...Damn..."

"Who was your source?", Scully said directly staring at the Gunmen.

Langley looked towards Froehike and they both looked to Byers. Byers smiled at both of his friends and then turned his gaze back to Mulder and Scully. "He's one of our underground friends..."

"Online?", Mulder said raising his voice. "Damn it...I could be dead."

Scully reached out to run her hand over his arm. All three men watched her touching Mulder. They were in shock. They'd seen them touch before, Scully placing her hand in his...Mulder moving a strand of red hair out of her face, Mulder holding her when the world fell apart but at this moment for some reason there was an electricity attached to this motion. They were fascinated.

"Lucky bastard," Froehike said under his breath.

Scully turned to look at them all. She had forgotten they were there. She returned her attention back to Mulder. "You're not dead Mulder...you're fine..."

"Who was your source?", Mulder said staring at his friends.

"His name is Underworld...", Byers said, moving over to the row of computers. "He's a genius."

"Hacker-extraordinaire," Langley added.

"He hacked into several secret UFO files..."

"Really?", Mulder said tight-lipped.

"Check out our next issue," Langley added.

"How do you know he's not a government plant?", Mulder said, annoyed.

The Gunmen laughed. "Mulder...we've been communicating with Underworld for nearly three year's. I don't think he's a government plant. He's been the source of many of our leads that didn't put you in danger before...or at least on his end."

"They could have groomed you...waited for the right time...fed you information..."

"For what purpose?", Scully said out-loud.

Mulder shot her a look and she grew silent. He turned back to his friends. "Maybe it wasn't water, Scully...", he said, twisting his arm so he could see the puncture hole. "Maybe there was more to it..."

"Your cleared of any diseases...", she continued.

"Scully...maybe they injected me with something else...", he said, looking at the puncture wound in his arm that was now purple."I want you to look at this puncture wound...See if something was injected in me besides water..."

He looked at Scully and could see her traditional fear for him registered in her eyes. She looked away, gathering her normal reserve. "I have a copy of your X-rays on disk in the car," she said, heading for the door. "Be right back..."

When she closed the door, all three Gunmen turned towards Mulder. "Okay, Mulder...spill it..."

"Spill what?", he said with a smile.

"Did you two..."

Mulder looked shocked. "Byers!", he smiled.

"You defiled her," Froehike huffed.

Mulder laughed. "A gentleman never tells."

The Gunmen stepped closer to him. "Gentleman?", they repeated.

"Mulder...who are you fooling?"

"Don't forget we've seen your video collection," Froehike reminded him.

Mulder looked offended. "Well anyway...no we haven't...but we're getting there... Plus, I'm a little in pain if you hadn't notice..."

His friends ignored his injuries. "So you still didn't?", Langley asked surprised. "Jesus you two take forever..."

"Forever is good," Froehike announced.

Mulder twisted to stare at Froehike who stepped back from him.

"Mulder...I thought you were smooth...You're no different than any of us..."

Mulder shook his head. "My girl isn't virtual or blow-up."

"She's not your girl yet...", Froehike added.

"Froehike here still thinks he has a shot," Langley said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Langley!", the short man threatened.

Mulder looked amused."When was the last time either of you even got close to a real woman?"

They all glanced down just as Scully re-entered the lair. "Got it right here," she said, noticing the way they all looked defeated. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," Mulder smiled, bending down to kiss her on the lips softly. "Don't worry your pretty little head..."

She looked over to the three Gunmen who were shooting each other looks. She shrugged and handed Langley the disk. He uploaded it and all them gathered around Langley at the computer.

"See...nothing, Mulder...there's nothing there..."

"What about blood analysis?"

She opened her briefcase and pulled out her file folder. She flipped the page. "Nothing unusual at all...Every-things fine...Maybe they grabbed the wrong vial Mulder and injected you with it so they could escape...Maybe you lucked out once more...but there's nothing here..."

She could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Mulder," she said, in a soft tone, a more intimate tone that made the Three Gunmen and Mulder turned to face her. "You should be resting...we'll figure this out later..."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll rest...but rest where? Your place or mine..."

She understood then that he was trying to impress the Gunmen, letting them know they had crossed the small line of acknowledging that they were in love with each other. "Where ever you want to go, Mulder...", she sighed. She had brothers and she knew this was important...the showing off of their relationship...a way of staking his claim.

Satisfied with her answer, Mulder nodded and winked at her. She smiled and then started gathering up his files. She kept his doctor's records with her at all times, it was a necessity with Mulder. She turned to the Gunmen and smiled a quick smile as she followed behind Mulder to the door. When they walked outside, she stopped him. "Mulder what was that about?"

She knew what it was about but she wanted to hear it from him.

Mulder smiled a cute puppy dog smile and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Ouch," he said, as he pulled her in. "Scully...I want to go back to your place...it's comfortable..."

"Clean," she smiled.

"My place isn't THAT bad..."

"I have food..."

"A nice comfortable bed...", he smirked.

"I think your bed is actually bigger," she smirked.

"True...I'm sure we'll get to use it...very soon."

"Mulder...how am I gonna keep my hands off you?", she wondered.

"Actually, Scully, I was hoping your hands would be all over me..."

"Maybe you should..."

"Scully," he whined. "Its been way too long for the both of us..."

"Mulder...you can hold out for a little bit longer, " she said, pulling away. "Just a little longer..."

She could see disappointment in his eyes. "You know Scully," he began. "Teasing me this way will only make me want you even more..."

She smiled widely. "I'm counting on it..."

Scully had propped Mulder's arms up in an identical fashion that she'd done the night before. But he noted her choice in nightwear had changed. She was dressed in a satin slip that came to just above her knees, exposing her short muscular legs. There was a small dip that showed just a smidgen of her cleavage. Mulder licked his lips and she smiled wickedly, turning off the light and snuggling back up to his chest. She could hear Mulder breathing heavily and she leaned up and touched her soft lips to his. Mulder moaned in her mouth and she latched her fingers to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, as she deepened the kiss. He wasn't able to hold her but when he did try to wrap his arms around her he screamed out, "OUCH! Ouch...ouch..."

She pulled back. "This is stupid Mulder...you're not ready...your not able to do anything yet..."

Mulder was breathing heavily. "God...Scully...you can't keep teasing me... I'm not a young man anymore..."

"Sorry...Mulder...I was going to just snuggle up to you but something came over me...", she said, trying to catch her breath. "I got really turned on..."

"Having you say your turned on has me turned on..."

She rolled her eyes and then laid her head back on his chest. "This isn't exactly the way I wanted our first time to go..."

"How did you want our first time to be?"

"You're relentless aren't you..."

"And fierce...I'm a fierce lover, Scully..."

"I meant...in your questioning...", she giggled.

"Oh...", he said, trying to calm down. "Oh...Okay...well...tell me...describe it since we can't do anything else..."

"Okay...I've had many fantasies..."

"Really?", he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah..."

"Tell me..."

"I won't...There's too many of them..."

"Not as many as mine...", he laughed.

"I'm sure...Mulder...", she chuckled.

"Okay...without going into nasty details..."

"Nasty detail?"

"Scully...in my fantasies...its hot, nasty and multiple..."

"Mulder...", she said, cutting him off. "Save it for when we can do something about it..."

"Okay...okay...I'll tell you the rated G fantasies then."

"Thank You..."

"But you have to tell me yours, first..."

She sighed, running her fingers over his massive chest. "Did I ever tell you how sexy your body is Mulder?"

Mulder closed his eyes. "Peacock Family...Peacock Family..."

He could feel her moist lips curl into a smile against his skin. "Scully...you have been the object of my fantasies since the first night when you threw off your robe..."

"Mulder, I was scared..."

"And damn sexy...and then you lay on the bed wrapped in your robe with the light shining on your face...wow...I didn't take it as sexual then...but I've replayed that memory in my mind all these years..."

"Pervert," she smiled.

"Okay...so whats your rated G fantasy of our first time..."

"Hmmm...which one should I share with you?", she pondered. "Rated G, right?"

"Right now...yes...rated G.", he breathed heavily. "Peacock Family!"

She laughed. "I think I'm torturing you Mulder..."

"You are Scully but I like it..."

"Okay...Here it goes...You surprise me and take me out to dinner...You bring me flowers...we come back here...we;re wrapped in each other's arms talking..."

"Kind of like now?"

"On the couch though..."

"The couch is good but not as good as the bed..."

"And we end up kissing passionatetly and I lead you in here...We wake up wrapped in each others arms...we end up spending the weekend _enjoying_ each-other...and then we never leave..."

"That is very rated G."

"Exactly...What's yours?"

"The office...Either in the morning or late at night, no one's around...we can't take it any more and we both react at the same time...then we continue in the car back to either my place or yours...we wake up in the morning and like bunnies...we keep going...forgetting to even eat..."

"That's rated G to you, Mulder?"

"As rated G as I can get, Scully..."

"I guess a man that goes to sleep to porno must have a very vivid imagination..."

"Peacock Family!"

She raised up with a wide smile on her face. "I love you Mulder."

"I love you too Scully...now lets actually get some sleep. I need to heal up...So we can tell each other the _other_ fantasies..."

"Okay...I can't wait...You know Mulder...I've got a few things to be grateful for..."

"What's that?"

"Though I've always hated that damn bee...I am grateful for the placebo injection...it was more like a truth serum. We finally told each other how we've felt all these years.."

Mulder sat up quickly but Scully pushed him down. "Don't even think about it..."

**The End**


End file.
